It's Just The Begining
by Takeshi the dragonsoul
Summary: We live our lives only ones , so why waste it this is the story of kagome .this story is about how a girl survives through the hardest in life but still know how to smile inukag, mirsan, sesh,rin,kougaayame


It's Just The Beginning

**Chapter 1**

At one of the most popular club's of New York City, the music is on high blast and everyone is grooving along. Inuyasha, a tall, handsome guy with silver hair that stood out, made his way through the sea of people towards the rooms, for having a pleasure ride with his two mates aka games. On his way, he ran into Miroku, his best pal, who was dancing passionately with a hottie.

"Hey-lo Miroku", "seems like you got yourself a doll" Inuyasha said, with a wink.

Miroku looked up at Inuyasha and smirked. "Yepp dude."

"Enjoy man", after saying this Inuyasha walks off towards the rooms.

While passing through the rooms he overhears Kouga (his pal) saying a poem to a girl, which he realized was from some book Kouga picked up, probably 'Poems for idiots'.

Inuyasha smirks and speaks loudly so that Kouga hears, "Hey Kouga smooth talking", "fuck off dog breath". Inu grins knowing he just ruined Kouga's night and walks on.

Further, he heard loud moans of a girl and realizes his "half brother" doing his job. Then Inu, goes into the next vacated room.

**************

The next morning, Inuyasha wakes up with a hangover while his whole body felt tired and sore. He looks over at the two girls; he felt that it was one of the best nights he had ever experienced.

He gets off the bed and searches through the pile of heavily sweet-scented clothes for his mobile.

"BLOODY HELL!!" he cried. "It's 11:30! Shit we were supposed to be at home by 9:30. Great we are so screwed."

Picking out his pile of clothes he dashes out of the door and begins banging on all the doors, he supposed the others were in.

"Dude wotz the rush?", asked a sleepy looking Kouga who came out of his room. While Seshomaru and Miroku did the same.

"Dude we are soo late, we'll be toast if u don't get your arses down in the car".

"Little brother it will do well if you don't panic in such situations".

"Seshomaru are you crazy?! The last time I checked mom and dad were on the verge of killing us.", and immediately all four hopped into their cars and rode as fast as they could.

**************

**Chapter 2**

At their specific homes:

Each of the brothers' as well as the friends are accounted by a pair of very angry looking parents.

walks over to his boys and says, "Do U have any IDEA what you have been doing?!"

Seshomaru immediately spoke up with guilt, "Father, I am sorry, I know what I have done is totally wrong and I promise it won't happen 'gain".

"Hul-loooo?! Don't I get to say anything?! Oh come onnn Sesh you know how you enjoyed last night", he said while giving a slight nudge to Seshomaru.

Inuyasha's mom signs sadly, "Inuyasha I really wished that you would behave and grow up, life does not circle around females and parties and drinks." "I am really disappointed with the both of you."

"Humph! Who are you to expect things from me? You're not my mother, just a mere replacement".

"You bastard, don't you dare talk to my mum like that. She's a mother you'll never get throughout your whole life!"

"HAH look whozz talking! Inuyasha I'm not a weakling like you who needs his 'mommy' for anything and everything", Seshomaru says with anger evident in his voice.

"That's ENOUGH!", bellowed Inutaisho's interrupting voice, "I expect a better behavior from both of you. And Seshomaru you MUST learn to respect your mother".

"Now since you leave me no choice, we have decided to punish you, in a new way.."

Miroku's house:

"From now on you will be attending college AGAIN", Miroku's dad informed him.

Kouga's house:

"You can either be a student or attend as a professor. Up to you to choose. But you must go to college whether you…like it…or not!", Kouga's dad () informed him.

"**NO FREAKING WAY!", **shouted the four of them in dismay and utter bewilderment.

**************


End file.
